


Tour

by notvelma



Series: High School AU Shorts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notvelma/pseuds/notvelma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has to give Mycroft a tour of his new high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Third in the set of short high school AUs. Not really sure about this one.  
> I made Lestrade American (horror!) at an American high school. Mycroft is still British.
> 
> Not much of a plot here. It's supposed to be just a short introduction type thing anyway.

Though Mycroft Holmes' suit-and-tie outfit stuck was out of place in a dump like Baker High School, Greg Lestrade could not help but admire the line of the fabric against the guy's body. Because wow, that was something Greg had not seen in a long time.

Resisting the urge to use every pickup line in the book, Greg just offered his hand. "Greg Lestrade," he said, flashing a friendly smile. "I'm your tour guide." Up until this point, Greg hadn't even really wanted to show Mycroft around the school; now that he saw what the kid looked like, it was hard to keep himself contained. Damn, he wondered what the guy looked like under that suit.

"Mycroft Holmes. Pleasure to meet you." He extended a hand.

"You always this buttoned up?" Greg asked. The posh British accent really didn't help to dispel the air of 'I belong in a castle somewhere instead of this ridiculous high school.' Greg wondered if the guy ever let loose, or if he even knew what letting loose was.

For that question, he earned himself a disdainful look from Mr. Holmes, and damn if that didn't turn him on a little bit. "I don't believe that's any of your business."

"Right." If Greg didn't control himself, he was going to start making all sorts of inappropriately snarky remarks. "Are you ready to take the tour, then?" There really wasn't much of a point to this whole 'show the new kid around' thing, but the principal had insisted, something to do with how rich the Holmes' family was and wanting to impress them.

When Mycroft was ready, Greg began the tour by showing Mycroft the main office since it was right there. He'd expected to get a lot of questions, but Mycroft didn't seem to have much of anything to say – he just looked around and then nodded, indicating he wanted Greg to keep going. 

So Greg did. 

Greg showed him where to find the nurse's office, and then he showed him the Science wing, the Computer Lab, the library... and all the while, Mycroft said nothing, just watched Greg with those intense eyes. It was hard to tell what was even going on inside his head. 

"You don't have any questions or anything yet?" It was a little unnerving to be the one doing all the talking while this guy didn't even say a word to him. 

"You're doing fine." 

Something about Mycroft's voice, about the gentle tone of his words that had Greg thinking about other circumstances in which he could be saying the same thing. Sighing, he continued with the tour. 

They had just about finished the tour and were heading back to the front of the school when, abruptly, Mycroft pulled Greg by the sleeve of his shirt into a broom closet and then he shut the door behind them, enveloping them in near darkness. "While this is not the ideal place for this sort of thing, one must learn to make do," said Mycroft with a bit of a sigh.

Before Greg was able to ask the stupid question of what the hell Mycroft meant, he found himself being pushed against the wall as Mycroft kissed him with more intensity than Greg would have expected from him. For a moment, he was too startled to respond – in fact, he was a little annoyed that Mycroft had just gone for it and assumed that Greg would be okay with it – but then he realized that he'd been thinking about kissing him since they'd met earlier. 

Greg gripped the lapel of Mycroft's expensive suit and tugged him closer as he kissed back; he wanted to show the guy how it was really done. 

Rich boys really didn't kiss any differently than regular boys, Greg decided, but it was hard not to notice the feel of Mycroft's suit under his fingertips, hard to stop himself from wondering whether that posh attitude would go away when the clothes were gone. Now, though, Greg concentrated on the kissing, on the way Mycroft's hand was rubbing against his crotch. "Fuck," said Greg when they broke off. "You're naughty, aren't you?" he teased, keeping his hand on Mycroft's hip.

"Oh, don't give me that," Mycroft said. "I know how you American boys are. And just because I'm English doesn't mean I'm always buttoned up." He straightened his tie. "Would you consider it rude if I were to invite myself to your house? You see, I have a younger brother at my house, and –"

Greg put his hand over Mycroft's mouth. "It's cool. My place is fine. I just have to check in at the office to let them know that the tour is over, and then I'm free." He grinned; the school year hadn't even started yet and already things were looking good.


End file.
